Christmas in our hearts
by DancingStar01
Summary: The OSIR receives a packet, which contains an urn. The team now has to find out whose relative is in the urn... Pairing: C/L, J/S


Title: Christmas in our hearts  
>Author: DancingStar<br>Crossover: PSI Factor / Sue Thomas FBEye  
>Pairing: Connor  Lindsay, Jack / Sue  
>Rating: 12<br>Category: AU  
>Summaries: The OSIR receives a packet, which contains an urn. The team now has to find out whose relative is in the urn...<br>Comments: _I wish you a merry Christmas, I wish you a merry Christmas, I wish you a merry Christmas and a happy new year. _  
>Also thank you for staying with me and reading my stories! See you next year!<p>

**Christmas in our hearts**

"What do you know about the Scorpions?", Peter wanted to know from Connor on a sunny winter day. They just entered the mobile lab and Peter stuffed his gloves into his jacket pocket. Outside it was freezing cold and it was snowing very much.  
>"This is a German rock band, as far as I know," Connor replied truthfully.<br>"In Washington there´s a street gang which is called like that," Jack said, laughing and Peter was looking at him. "Why do you ask?", Connor asked now and Peter said he had received the Christmas gift by his father a few days before the fest: There were 10 old Scorpions records and because Peter didn´t have a record player, he planned to sell the gift secretly on the Internet.  
>"But that´s mean", Connor said and Jack laughed.<br>Now Sue and her dog entered the Mobile Lab. In her hands she carried a large package.  
>"What's that?"<br>"The postman delivered it," Sue said when they all gathered around Connor, who opened the package, "I guess that's some kind of Christmas present. Unfortunately, we don´t know who´s it is, because there is no receiver on the box."  
>Connor raised his hands in the box and stopped. "I don´t think it´s a Christmas present," he said and they were curious to see what was in the box. Connor pulled out a small, bulbous vase, which was sealed with a lid.<br>"Is that an urn?", Peter asked.  
>"Who would send us an urn?", Lindsay was trying to figure out who had sent them the box. The sender wasn´t noted on the box. "There´s a postmark from Alaska...", and then Lindsay put her hands deeper into the packet, "Here's a bathrobe." In fact, she pulled a white, fluffy bathrobe out of the package. On the collar the letter K was embroidered.<br>"Perhaps this package is for Connor," Peter thought.  
>"Unfortunately, my name is written with a C and not with a K," Connor disagreed. He didn´t believe the package was for him, but then he stopped.<br>"What?", Lindsay asked, "Are you all right?"  
>"I had an aunt who... Maybe the urn... So, maybe it's her ", he looked at the box.<br>"Why would someone send the urn to you?", Peter asked.  
>"Because Aunt Rachel has no other relatives", when he said this, he saw the quizzical expressions on their faces. Why should his aunt have a robe on which the letter K was embroidered when the woman was called Rachel? Connor noted that he had to tell them the story now: "Aunt Rachel is my mother´s sister. She owned a small grocery store but after her husband died, she sold the store and started a singing career in a few bars. My mother then said to her this wasn´t a good job and she should do what all reasonable adults do and because Aunt Rachel didn´t want to hear this, she broke stopped getting in touch with my parents. Aunt Rachel was only talking to me until the day she was discovered in a bar by an agent and went to Rome to become an opera singer. Since then she was called Katja and I never saw her again, but she sends me Christmas postcards every year." At that moment he remembered he hadn´t received a card from Rome this year.<br>Lindsay nodded silently. Meanwhile, they all had sat on a couch and Lindsay discovered that something else but the bathrobe was in the box. She pulled out a video tape that was labeled with "Peter sad".  
>"Peter sad?", she read, "If I needed a proof for the existence of God, I'd just found it."<br>But Peter couldn´t remember he had ever been filmed. He grabbed the tape. When Lindsay suggested watching the video, Peter suddenly said: "The robe could also include my Uncle Karl´s," He got up and walked away.  
>"What about this Uncle Karl?", Lindsay said.<br>"I don´t want to talk about it."  
>"Why?"<br>"…and my family does not like talking about this, too."  
>"Oh, it can´t be so bad. This Uncle Karl isn´t jailed, after all." When Lindsay said that, Peter turned around and she guessed she had hit the mark.<br>"How do you know...?"  
>"I swear to God I had no idea!", Lindsay said a little desperately. She really had no idea his uncle was jailed, but to her rescue Sue asked how it happened. Peter sat down again. "It all happened ten years ago. At that time my uncle sold because of financial difficulties drugs to a couple of teenagers, one teenager died and he was caught by the police. This happened two weeks before Christmas and... Well, with that he somehow stole Christmas and the whole family was... How he was acting like this ugly, green Grinch, who stole Christmas."<br>"You still in touch with your uncle?"  
>"No. Even my family isn´t in touch with him and I can understand them. Once, when I visited my parents for Christmas nine years ago, I was approached by a total strange woman on the street, if this is drug dealer Karl Axon was my uncle and I realized what my uncle did with this crime. Then my father and my mother moved on a small island."<br>"This is a terrible story," Lindsay said and even her friends didn´t know what to say.  
>"The person in the urn could also be someone from my family," Sue suggested now, "My nephew´s name is Kevin... Oh God, I have to call my brother immediately." With a strange feeling in her stomach Sue picked up her Blackberry and left. Jack accompanied her. When it was really the ashes of her nephew, he wanted to be with her. Sue in the next room became almost more excited when she realized her brother Jason didn´t answer the phone. Jack tried to hug her comfortingly and she trembled even more. She began to cry and when Jack was sure no one would see them, he kissed her gently.<br>"He´ll be okay," he promised and then she nodded, "We just travel to Ohio and visit your brother. Is this a good idea?"  
>Sue nodded again and then she hugged him. She was so relieved she had Jack with her. Sue didn´t want to think about what she would do without him and when he had told her three weeks ago, how much he loved her, her whole world had changed. Of course she loved him too, but they weren´t ready to share it with the world, although they both definitely wanted. Jack was afraid Sue would have to return to Washington if their boss at the FBI learned about it and he would separate them. Jack then would have to research the paranormal with Connor, Lindsay and Peter. Connor, Lindsay and Peter were his friends, but Sue was his life. And so it was their little secret and even their parents had no idea.<br>Jack and Sue left the small meeting room and Lindsay asked how the little Kevin was. "We can´t reach my brother," Sue was still shocked.  
>"Perhaps it´s someone from your family, Jack?", Lindsay really hoped Sue's nephew was okay.<br>He thought for a second. "In my family there isn´t any person whose name started with a K."  
>"Shall we watch the video? Maybe we can find out, who it is", Lindsay asked and her friends agreed.<br>So they watched the tape, which was labeled with "Peter sad," but soon Peter promised them he wasn´t the person which was showed in the short movie. The man didn´t even look similar to Peter.  
>"Nevertheless, we should find out who´s in the urn," Jack suggested, "Sue and me will fly to Ohio."<br>"And I´ll visit my uncle in prison," Peter didn´t sound enthusiastic.  
>"Does that mean we're flying to Rome?", Lindsay asked Connor.<br>"No... We ... If it´s really my aunt, it would be pretty... poor to travel there without her family", Connor said, "Maybe I should first ask my family to come along." He felt it wouldn´t be easy to persuade his parents.

"Sue, nice to see you," said Lily, the wife of her brother Jason. Sue and Jack had just arrived in Ohio at the home of her brother´s family and Lily opened the door. Jason was the only one of the three Thomas- brothers who was living in Ohio: John and his wife lived in Chicago and Jake moved to England a few years ago because his girlfriend lived there.  
>In Ohio this year the snow was so deep it almost reached them up to the knees.<br>"It´s very nice to be back here," Sue's voice was soft.  
>"What´s wrong? Won´t you introduce your friend to me?"<br>"This is Jack. Jack, this is Lily, the wife of my brother."  
>Jack insisted he was glad to meet another part of Sue's family.<br>"Did you already visit your parents?", Lily asked and Sue nodded. Her parents had been very pleased to see them. They were pleased even more, when Sue and Jack announced they were a couple. Her father welcomed him in the family and Sue thought it was odd he did that, after they had talked undisturbed for a few minutes.  
>"Lily, how are the kids?", Sue asked and Lily went ahead in the kitchen without looking at them. Sue didn´t know what Lily said, because she couldn´t see her mouth.<br>Sue looked at Jack and then he stretched, grabbed Lily's shoulders and held her back. "Excuse me, but Sue can´t see you."  
>Sue then smiled at him. He was the most kind-hearted man who ever had met her: Instead of being the interpreter, he asked Lily to repeat her words so Sue could see her. That´s all she ever wanted: Someone who treated her normally.<br>"Excuse me, Sue. I forgot for a moment... Kevin and Jeff are doing very well. They are both fine." Of course Lily had noticed how Jack treated Sue and she suspected the two were more than just co- workers and friends.  
>"What about you?", she finally asked, "When will you have children?"<br>"Probably next year", Jack replied, but Sue couldn´t see him because he was standing behind her. In addition, the year was over, soon: Christmas was about to come in a few days and one week later it was new year´s evening.  
>"Lily, we aren´t married," Sue said and Jack, who was standing behind her, corrected her: "Not yet, sweetheart."<br>Lily giggled and Sue had no idea why. Lily finally called for her children and the two boys rumbled merrily down the stairs. Levis tail was whipping back and forth excitedly when he saw the two children. "I´m embarrassed now," Sue said, when she embraced her nephew Kevin relieved, "Now I've come all the way to Ohio and I completely forgot to bring you a gift." But Sue was almost dying because of fear in the last few hours.  
>Suddenly Jack touched her shoulder to get her attention. "I think I saw two gifts in the trunk," he said, winking at her and walked out. Sue watched as he walked to the trunk of his car and Lily gave her a pat on the arm.<br>"Keep him open as an option, Susie", she said, "There aren´t many men like this." Lily of course knew Sue was deaf and since she knew Sue, she had never introduced a boyfriend to her family. Therefore, she thought Jack was something special to her. He also didn´t seem to behave like all the other idiots that disappointed Sue.  
>With two gifts Jack went back into the house and handed a gift to Kevin and his younger brother Jeff. "Don´t be grumpy with your aunt she almost forgot your presents in the trunk", he said to the boys who wanted to run away with the gifts, but Lily told them they should put the packages under the Christmas tree in the living room.<br>"Thank you for thinking about that," Sue whispered to him and he grabbed her hand.  
>"Please stay for dinner!", Lily suggested, "Jason just took the dog for a walk. He will come back soon."<br>"Mom and Dad already invited us for dinner", Sue apologized, "But come with us."

Lily and her family came for dinner in the evening and although the atmosphere was very cordial, Sue was plagued by the bad conscience, because she took Jack to Ohio for nothing. He seemed to feel very at home and he liked her father and her brother.  
>When dinner was over, Sue wanted to help her mother in the kitchen, but Clara told that guests wouldn´t need to clean up the dishes. Before Sue even touched one dirty dish, Clara called for Jack, who went outside with Sue. Outside it was dark and Sue asked him what they wanted here. Jack picked up a stick and threw it for Levi, who was chasing after the piece of wood immediately.<br>"This is a very nice place," he said. Meanwhile they had reached the end of the garden. The garden now changed into a small forest of coniferous trees. Jack thought this place wasn´t only beautiful but also very romantic when it was snowing in the night. It was the perfect opportunity to end the secrecy of their relationship and now to share their happiness with the world.  
>"I'm sorry," Sue suddenly said. Levi came back with a twig in his mouth and Jack threw the withered branch again and Levi was chasing after it.<br>"What?"  
>"The bathrobe in the package was for an adult," it occurred to Sue, "Sorry, I hadn´t thought about this. We´re because of nothing. "<br>"You met your parents again, that was good," Jack grabbed her hand and pressed it, "Shall I tell you something? I think it's very sweet how you care about your little nephew. Maybe you should have your own baby. You'd be a great mother."  
>"Thanks, that's very sweet of you."<br>"I know it's maybe a bit early to ask you for it, but will you marry me?"  
>"What?... I... I mean, this comes so suddenly, I...", Sue was suddenly very nervous, " Yes. Yes, Oh God, I want to marry you."<br>He hugged her hard, lifted her up and spun her around, while a few snowflakes fell softly from the sky and Levi came back, barking at them.

The flight to the city, were Connors family lived, lasted about two hours and finally they reached a big house which was surrounded by snow. In front of the house were many cars and lights were everywhere. Apparently his parents had pretty much visitors at the moment.  
>"What's going on here?", Lindsay asked. She was very surprised that everyone in the house of Connors parents was so busy. "It´s the wedding of my cousin," Connor recalled, "I completely forgot it´ll take place this weekend."<br>"You were ´t invited?"  
>"I´m invited," he told her, "but I canceled because I knew I would probably have to work. Then my mother got angry and announced I was as ruthlessly as Aunt Rachel." He stared at the house and Lindsay noted he didn´t feel comfortable here. But finally they got out. When they entered the house, they were immediately welcomed by warm air and punch scent. Lindsay realized how beautiful the house was decorated for Christmas. Nobody seemed to notice them, until his mother suddenly discovered them.<br>"Connor! Glad you came, " his mother said, now she saw Lindsay," Is that your girlfriend?"  
>"No, Mom, this is a colleague. This is Lindsay."<br>"Hello," Lindsay shook his mother's hand and tried not to look too disappointed. She was disappointed he hadn´t introduced her as his girlfriend, but she wasn´t.  
>"Connor, your cousin will be very happy you managed to come to her wedding," now his loquacious mother turned back to Lindsay, "Connor and Emma visited the same school for many years and they both have the same birthday, Emma´s only one year younger. When they were kids, they always celebrated birthday together."<br>When she heard that, Lindsay was a bit jealous although she knew there was no reason.  
>"Because Dad's sister and you forced us to do that," Connor corrected his mother and when she walked away, he leaned over to Lindsay, "As a child I thought girls are stupid."<br>Lindsay laughed as she walked behind his mother in the kitchen. "Is there a reason why you are visiting us after all?", his mother asked when she looked in the oven and checked her homemade cookies. Connor offered Lindsay a chair so she could sit down.  
>Before Connor could answer the question of his mother, she suggested: "Stay for dinner."<br>"I would like to, believe me," assured Connor her, "But Lindsay wants to go home." He also knew his family´s Christmas dinner and he doubted Lindsay had expected to have to pack a fancy dress because his family turned into snots for Christmas.  
>"Mom, we just came here to ask some things about Aunt Rachel," he began and his mother paused, "I thought, maybe you've heard of her and..."<br>"I never want to hear something about this woman! And if I shouldn´t say the same about you then you never mention her name in this house ever again! ", she scolded and hurried out of the kitchen. On the way she murmured, she´d tell his father he was here.  
>Connor and Lindsay were confused. Why was his mother so angry? Lindsay couldn´t imagine it was only because of Rachel's singing career.<br>"Let´s go," Connor suggested. Actually, he had known it wasn´t a good idea to come here.  
>Lindsay nodded in agreement and they set out to the front door immediately. It was snowing outside and when Lindsay opened the door, they met a surge of cold air. They saw a snow plow pushing at least a one meter high wall of snow in front of the garage exit. Connor had parked his car directly in front of the garage and the car was now imprisoned by the snow.<p>

So now they had to stay for dinner and after Lindsay had met Connors cousin Emma, the future bride, Emma had offered to her that she could borrow some clothing from her for today's Christmas dinner. Although Lindsay had packed some clothes, because Connor had told her they would have to spend at least one night in the hotel, but she hadn´t expected they had to stay here with his parents. And she had never expected a fine Christmas dinner.  
>Connor was waiting at the foot of the stairs and while Emma carried a bowl of potato salad to the dining room, he noticed the cinnamon scent, which was in the air. Lindsay finally came down the stairs and stood beside him. She wore a beautiful deep green silk dress and had her hair was tied in a pony tail.<br>"You look very nice," Connor said to her and together they went over to the dining room. Her smile told him she felt very flattered and she was relieved he offered her a seat right next to him. During the meal, Lindsay got to know all the present relatives. They talked about a certain Uncle Stanley who unfortunately couldn´t be here today, when Connor asked everyone if they had any idea what had happened to Aunt Rachel. Suddenly there was silence in the room and his family looked at him. "What's the matter with you?", He demanded, "Why doesn´t anyone know what´s wrong with Aunt Rachel?"  
>"Why don´t you call her?", Emma asked and Lindsay suddenly registered the angry tone in her voice.<br>"Because she has no phone," said Connor. In Aunt Rachel's house in Italy, there was no phone connection, as far as he knew.  
>"I told you I never want to hear that name again!", His mother's voice was loud and Lindsay watched her expression very well. She also wondered why his father gave no attention to this talk. And in that moment it dawned on her. She had an idea of what must have happened that his mother stopped talking to her sister and why Rachel had left. Obviously, the whole family hated Rachel because of it.<br>"It's your fault Rachel broke off contact with us and... If it wasn´t snowing so much outside I would now chase you out on the spot!" His mother cried literally and everybody at the table ate in silence. For the rest of the dinner no one spoke a word and when they had finished eating and the guests had left, Connor and Lindsay stayed in the huge living room. He apologized for that terrible evening, adding it was exactly what he didn´t want and he was also glad, the family didn´t perform the play "_The Story of Mary Christmas_" like they did every year.  
>"That's okay," she tried to smile, "Drink a glass of wine with me, please."<br>He liked the proposal and he took for himself and for her a bottle of red wine from the cellar. He chose the oldest bottle, this would probably have the most valuable. He was looking forward to the angry face of his mother when she saw the empty bottle in the kitchen tomorrow.  
>"What happened?", She finally asked. The fire in the fireplace flickered comfortably.<br>"What do you mean?"  
>"You hardly speaking to your parents since we´re here," Lindsay said as he poured her a glass of wine and then sat down at the little table.<br>"My parents and I have completely different views, how my life should be," he told her, "If my parents could chose I´d be married since years and I´d have lots of children. Constantly my mother asks for introducing my girlfriend to her and…"  
>"You... you have a girlfriend?", Lindsay asked. She was appalled he was talking about that now.<br>"No, but even if it did, I wouldn´t introduce her to my parents. My mother would want that we marry on the spot and molest us so long till... Anyway, this was the reason why I left this place as far as possible and I only come back if it is really necessary. Back then everything ended in a big fight."  
>Lindsay nodded understandingly.<br>"The worst thing would be if I´d end up just like my parents."  
>"I don´t think you're like them."<br>"They don´t even tell me why they didn´t stay in contact with Rachel."  
>Lindsay looked at her wine glass. "I got an idea what could be the reason...", she began, but at that moment he reached for her hands.<br>"Don´t say it," he pleaded, "I think we have the same idea." If it was so, it would explain a lot and he hated the thought his aunt had died without her family because they were so obtuse.  
>They stayed there for a while then they went upstairs to their rooms. His parents' house was very large they hadn´t to share a room.<br>Lindsay had a nice room with a four- poster bed and she slipped out of Emma's much too small shoes, when she had entered the room by herself. Her feet hurt a little and as she sat on the bed in the darkness, she reached for the remote to turn on the TV. She was watching a Christmas comedy and when there was a knock at the door, she got up and answered the visit. "Connor", she was amazed he came to her, "Is everything okay?"  
>"I've been thinking," he admitted and she invited him in, because they shouldn´t have that kind of conversation about his family outside the door. When it was about his family, his parents shouldn´t hear it. She closed the door behind Connor and watched as he walked up and down in her room.<br>"Do you think my parents are right and it's my fault my aunt broke off contact with them?", he asked, "I have no idea what I should have done or said that..."  
>She walked up to him and put her hands on his shoulders so he stopped walking through her room. "It's not your fault. I'm sure it´s your mother´s excuse for her own mistakes", she promised him, "You're a wonderful person and you can´t help your family is like it is."<br>"You really think I'm wonderful?", he had to smile when he said that.  
>"Yes," she nodded, and for a second she wondered if perhaps she should kiss him. The opportunity was perfect because she was never so close to him and this feeling made her nervous. But instead of kissing him, she said: "Stop thinking about the fight of your family and watch the movie with me, okay?"<br>Connor had no idea how they finally ended up on the bed and what he had said that Lindsay snuggled into his arms tiered, but he didn´t dare to say anything about it. The moment was so perfect and he remembered it was exactly what he had always wished for. He often wondered how it could be with Lindsay and how it would feel if he could hold her in his arms. Connor thought it was ironic it happened just at the place from which he always wanted to protect her. "You should talk to them," Lindsay suddenly suggested and clung to him, "You're not going to end up like me, right? My parents are both dead, I have no siblings and no other relatives with whom I could spend Christmas. You have a family..."  
>"And you. You're everything I want. I´m really happy right now."<br>"I know, I´m happy, too."  
>Lindsay looked up when he suddenly laughed softly. "Why are you laughing?", she asked.<br>"We ended up in bed together at my parents´ house."  
>"But nothing happened..."<br>"Until now… But at least I could protect you of the most horrible thing: Listening to my family who´s singing Last Christmas", he reached out and kissed her. She couldn´t breathe and her hands began to shake when she gently touched him. She almost feared this was a dream and when she woke up, he would be gone. She returned his kiss and muttered she had wished this for so long and she tried to capture this dream figure as long as possible. But this time he didn´t go away: He stayed with her all night until they finally fell asleep arm in arm.

Next morning she awoke quite early and when the bright light met her eyes, she sat up in bed. She was still wearing the dark green dress, but Connor had spread the warm blanket over her last night. "What are you doing?", she asked.  
>"We're going home and we should leave immediately." After the big fight he wasn´t in the mood for staying at this place longer than necessary. He would find out what was wrong with Rachel, even without the help of his family. At least he knew why Rachel had left. Certainly it wasn´t because the fact that someone had discovered her singing skills.<br>Lindsay left Emma's dress and shoes in the room when she and Connor drove off without saying goodbye. Another snow plow had cleared the driveway this morning so far that they could leave his parents house and he told they could have breakfast in a different place if she wanted to. She didn´t know how she should behave, after he had spent the previous night with her and it wasn´t necessary to tell his family she was his girlfriend...  
>"You know what would be really bad?", he suddenly asked, while Lindsay admired the snowy landscape, which passed.<br>"No. What?"  
>"If I had to leave my girlfriend alone with this people," he made a short pause, "I love you and would do anything to protect you."<br>"I love you too."  
>Her warm glance he sent a chill through him. There has never been a person who had looked at him in this way. He wanted to lean to her to kiss her, but instead she exclaimed: "Look out on the road!" After all, they were on a snowy country road.<br>"Everything´s alright."  
>"It´s not," Lindsay replied, "Pull over, at least."<br>She laughed when he actually stopped the car on the right side of the road to kiss her again.

_Have yourself a merry little Christmas _  
><em>Let your heart be light <em>  
><em>From now on your troubles will be out of sight<em>  
><em>Have yourself a merry little Christmas <em>  
><em>Make the yuletide gay <em>  
><em>From now on your troubles will be miles away, oh ooh<em>  
><em>Here we are as in olden days <em>  
><em>Happy golden days of yore, ah <em>  
><em>Faithful friends who are dear to us <em>  
><em>Gather near to us, once more<em>  
><em>Through the years we all will be together <em>  
><em>If the fates allow <em>  
><em>Hang a shining star upon the highest bow, ohh <em>  
><em>And have yourself a merry little christmas now <em>("Have yourself a merry little Christmas" by Luther Vandross)

"Peter, how was it?", Connor wanted to know at the same evening when he and Lindsay had arrived at the mobile lab. Sue and Jack were also back and Sue handed each of them a cup of hot punch.  
>"I wanted to find out if it´s my uncle's ashes in the urn. So I traveled to the prison where he is imprisoned. I sat at a table, waiting for him and after the jailer had brought him in, I asked: "Is that your ashes, which was sent to me?" So I made a fool out of myself", Peter told, "Send in the clown, that´s all I can say."<br>Lindsay started laughing because she tried to imagine Peter as a clown and when he looked angry, she giggled even more.  
>"Now stop teasing Peter," Sue said, when she carried a plate full of biscuits to the table and luckily she didn´t notice Lindsay laughed even more.<br>"She's right. It´s not very friendly, "Connor said now and Lindsay apologized to Peter. Then Connor took her hand and sat down with her on the couch, where Sue had already prepared another punch and Christmas cookies. There were even some small gifts on the table because Sue and Lindsay had the idea that everyone should buy a gift for another team member.  
>"I thought that if we don´t spend Christmas with our families, at least we can celebrate Christmas together," she said when she sat down. Connor and Lindsay had taken their seats: they sat side by side and Connor´s arm was on the armrest of the couch but Sue wasn´t sure whether his arm wasn´t likely on Lindsay's shoulders.<br>"I´m with my family," Jack said, looking at Sue, "Sue and I..."  
>"Oh yes, we know," Lindsay interrupted and Levi barked approvingly, "We´d be blind if we hadn´t noticed it." Then Sue blushed. She was embarrassed their friends knew that she and Jack were a couple for weeks.<br>"We´re getting married by the way," Jack said now, Lindsay hugged Sue warmly and told her how wonderful it was.  
>"Luckily I don´t have to spend the holidays with my real family," Connor sighed and Lindsay smiled. Sue wanted to know what had happened and they told her about the big dispute because of Aunt Rachel. Now Peter reminded them they still had not idea, whose ashes was in the urn. Jack thought it made sense: It wasn´t Sues nephew Kevin nor Peter's jail- uncle, Lindsay had no relatives and in Jack's family there wasn´t anybody whose name started with a K. So there was only Connor's Aunt Rachel, also known as Katja, the opera singer.<br>"I'm sorry, Connor," Lindsay said who was sitting next to him. The way in which both were acting together told Sue something must have happened between them.  
>"That's okay. Maybe..." In this moment there was a knock at the door. Who would come for a visit at this late hour?<br>Sue was the first to reach the door, opened and saw an elderly gentleman in a jacket. "Good evening, Miss," he said, "This card from Italy was mistakenly delivered to me and I think you have something that belongs to me." He looked at the urn, which was still on the table where they had left it days before.  
>"Oh, of course," Sue hurried and took the urn for the men while her friends watched her. Levi also lifted his head to look at the visitor.<br>"Do you know the person who´s ashes is in the urn?", Sue asked.  
>"Yes. I know the person."<br>"Is it one of our relatives?"  
>"No, Miss", the man handed her a card before he left and she gave the card to Connor: "This is from your Aunt Rachel. The card probably got accidentally into the mailbox of a man here in town."<br>"But how?", Connor said, "My aunt always sends postcards to my home. She doesn´t even know where I am right now."  
>"The man looked like the person in the video "Peter sad" and…"<br>For a second there was silence, but then they got up to see who had brought the postcard. Sue even said they would see the man, but when she opened the door, they saw only some snowflakes dancing in the air. That was strange, Lindsay thought. There were no footprints in the snow and the snow wasn´t nearly as strong as the footprints could disappear within a minute.  
>"My goodness, who was that?", Sue asked. Even Levi pushed his way past them to look out.<br>"I think I know..."

Fin


End file.
